Abused Angel
by Ninja Awshumness
Summary: Percy Jackson has never felt love before. Living with his horrid Stepdad gabe hasnt made his life unicorns and rainbows... will he ever find the love he deserves? read to find out Rated M to be safe as this story does have violence and abuse as well as cussing I do not own Percy jackson franchise... that belongs to Rick Riordan... i also do not own any pics or videos shown
1. Prologue Part I

This prologue part really did become long x.x it got detailed as I got more involved with it. Sorry. I got carried away, but here it is.

i decided to mix this story up more than normal ... it will not be as close to the other Chaos Stories as i originally planned... i hope you all like it. And i am planning for this story to have a sequel if im up to it by the time that the time comes. :)

by the way, i finished the Lost Hero over the weekend and I'm now working of the Son of Neptune... ima take a day off electronics sometime this week and read it...

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME GRUESOME VIOLENCE AND ABUSE. DONT SAY THAT I DIDNT WARN YA.

-ninja

**Percy's POV (12 years old)**

"Worthless"

Punch

"Failure"

Kick

"Mistake"

Another punch.

"Weakling"

Thrown to the wall and a wine bottle is thrown at my head.

Hey there. I know that you are probably wondering what the hell is going on and well it's not pretty.

You see apparently everything I do is wrong and I can never do anything right as I am told, me also being selfish.

So selfish, in fact, that I took my mother's life as I came out from the car crash five years ago.

At least that's what I am told.

Anyway, now that you know why I am bleeding out my soul, let's continue shall we.

"It should have been you and not Sally!" He yells in my face.

_I know that, Dad, I know. _

His spit gets all over my face, as he continues to yell the truth to me over and over again while punching me all over.

"Hey piece of shit, here is some money go get my beer, my friends and I are playing tonight so be quick about it." He told me with a sneer, like he thought of me as a piece of chewed gum on the bottom of his shoe and gave threw the money at me.

"I'm a minor they will never sell anything to me" I mumble.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?" he roared, irritated.

"n-nothing" I whisper, scared out of my mind.

"That's what I thought, freak" he says with a mischievous smile on his face, which is never good.

He slaps me then throws me out the door.

Literally.

Wincing as I landed on my bruised butt, I stand up and try to walk to the store as normal and limp free as possible.

_I think that I have glass imbedded in my back… oh well I can pick it out later, I got to get the alcohol or I'll never hear the end of it. _

I make it to the store, where I know they sell alcohol and cigarettes.

_Hopefully I can get them. If not…_

I shivered at the thought of what will happen if I don't get them. The last time that happened, he… I swallow the lump in my throat and look up to see that I am already at the store.

Opening the door, the bell to signal that a new costumer rang and I walked inside. Immediately, a worker there looked up and smiled, then they walked over to me.

This worker was a teenage boy that looks to be between the ages of 17 and 19. He has straight dirty blond hair that goes just past his ear. His bangs cover part of his face like a fringe and he has bright blue eyes. He looks to be about 5 ft 11 inches.

"Hello there. What are you here for young one?" he asks me warmly. I try not to relax, knowing what might come.

"I am here to get alcohol and cigars please, it's for my dad." I tell him as politely as possible.

His face contorts to confusion then sympathy.

"Sorry kid I can't sell that stuff to you. Tell your dad to come get it himself… unless you have some sort of I.D. of him this time…" he says the last part as he recognizes me. Probably from the last time I came here. I shiver from the thought of what happened.

I frowned at first, but it turned into a small real smile as I remember stealing my dad's ID last night just in case.

"I do mister, its right here." I say relieved that I have it, and I gave the ID to him.

He took the ID and took one look at it then understood immediately why I am so frightened as the realization showed on his face.

"You're _his_ kid? Dang. Ok I'll give you some. How much money do you have on ya kid?" he says with a little concern in his voice which is odd.

They've NEVER shown ANY sympathy to me at all throughout the years of me coming here.

_What has dad done that's so bad, besides play poker?_

I look down at my shoes in embarrassment.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I have about $20 that he thr—gave me before I left." Aw crap. I almost gave my abuse away. Shit. Shit shit . Hopefully he didn't notice.

He gave me a calculating look before his face cleared back to a comforting emotion and he went in the back room. When he came back he was holding about five bottles of beer and about ten packs of cigars.

My jaw dropped.

"I-I d-don't think I h-have enough for that s-sir." I stutter in disbelief.

All he did was smile.

"Trust me kid, you're going to need to give him this much to satisfy him. The stuff that makes the payment more than the money you gave me will be on me." he told me.

"Mister, I've wanted to ask. How do you know my dad?" I asked him innocently.

He tensed.

"I don't think that you would want to know that, kid. By the way what's your name?" he told me stiffly then as he asked the question his tone relaxed slightly.

This made me confused.

"I'm not allowed to tell strangers my name, sir. Dad's rules." I tell him, looking down remembering the last time I told someone my name. That was not pleasant.

His eyes softened.

" ok, I understand, but if you ever need ANYTHING I live next door to ya on the right hand side from your house and work here so now you know where to find me," he moved his head closer so he can whisper, " especially if you need to hide from someone, I'll cover for ya." He moved back into his original position and looked at me warmly.

My eyes widen a fraction.

_How the heck does he know? Why does he care? Or is it the bullies? Can I trust him? Is it a trap? Nahh I feel like I can trust this guy. I like his hair. _

I nod at him, the trust feeling growing.

"O-ok sir. Thank you for the stuff. I need to go now though." I say quietly.

He nods and tells me,

"Alright kid, be safe. Remember about the offer." He says ruffling up my hair like a big brother would do to his younger siblings.

_Man I wish I had older siblings _

I walk out of the store making the bell go off again and I could have sworn that when I turned around to leave, the guy's smile turned into a frown, like he was thinking about something serious.

I shake my head to stop thinking about what could've made him do that and walked down the street. On the way home, I was careful to hide the alcohol and cigars so that people wouldn't hit or chase me or something even worse.

Trust me that has happened before.

The cigars were in my pockets and the beer was put into a brown bag that I am carrying to the house in case you guys were wondering.

Ok. So after a about ten minutes I make it to the front door to my 'home' and sigh. Opening the door, I walk in slowly, not announcing that I am home and put the bad stuff on the table before silently walking to my room.

Not quiet enough.

"PERSEUS, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BOY! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME." I hear Dad's voice yell out and I groan at what might be coming.

I drag myself back into the living room where his voice came from and where I put the 'stuff'.

"You called?" I asked him.

"yeah I fucking called you boy. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS MUCH WITH $20?" he asked me with venom in his voice.

I gulped.

_Dang it! What to say. What to say. Aha!_

"W-well I guess people recognized me as your son so they wanted to give you these." I stuttered, making it sound believable.

Big mistake.

He smirked. "Scared, boy? You better be. What did I say about talking to strangers?" he voice was cackling in triumph as he finally got an excuse to use his favorite punching bag today.

He cracked his knuckles and came towards me, while at the same time; I was backing up closer and closer to the wall behind me.

It was closing in fast and the closer the wall came the more helpless I felt. The look in his eyes was slightly crazier than normal. It was almost like he drank more today than normal.

Maybe.

I don't like that look. Not one bit.

"You need to be taught another lesson Perseus as it seems this morning's lesson didn't affect you." He taunted.

My face probably showed a mixture of emotions ranging from sad and frightened to pain and anger. Mostly fright though.

He starts with a strong punch to my gut which makes me hunch over, a sharp pain engulfs me. He boxer punches my head down to the floor making blood dribble out of my mouth. Then seeing the blood, he smirks and throws me to the wall on the opposite of the room, before taking out a beer bottle from the table and takes a swig of it then getting a mischievous look in his eyes.

I gulp nervously and clench my eyes tightly, feeling the glass from the bottle break into my skin and tear my clothes on impact, letting the beer burn the open wounds that littered my body. I bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming out and giving him the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

Opening my right eye slightly, I can make out the blurry form of Dad and see that he is smirking and realized that tears are falling down my face.

_Shit. _

"aww is the wittle baby cwying boo-hoo." He taunts them smacks my bleeding cheek, making it sting and I wince.

He raises his fist once more and I close my eyes again not wanting to see it and knowing that I might die.

_'__Especially if you need to hide from someone, I'll cover for ya' _the stranger from earlier's voice rings in my head.

_Should i? I mean he did say anything… no I won't be a nuisance I won't be bothersome by being a burden. He was just being nice. _

I decide then that I will die by the hands of my father and so I made some prayers that wont be answered

Let alone heard.

_Whoever is out there, please torture Dad when I am gone. If I have some sort of other family who isn't like dad, then please protect them and don't let them come here. Please if you can, let me escape this place whether in death or life. _

I sigh.

That's all I can do I guess. My breathing slows down and I relax knowing I cant do anything.

His fist makes a swoosh sound as it come towards my head again, which would cause it to break, thus killing me.

I wait and wait. It doesn't come.

Instead I hear screams that I've never heard before then back to silence.

I crack an eye open again and what I see surprises me and scares me.

Dad is slouched on the wall opposite me with blood pouring out of his mouth and head. And a figure stood above him with a sharp object, I think a knife or dagger in their hand.

The sight gets blurry as I begin to feel faint.

Then blackness takes over.

But not before I hear the words.

" I thought I told ya to come to me"

…

…

Stranger's POV

I pick up the poor kid from the floor as it seems he has passed out and is bleeding really badly.

I look down at the kid in my arms. Then over at _him. _ It hurts to know that a small kid could be living with that monster. How he managed to keep that a secret I'll never know.

I have to get home to Hestia she'll know what to do.

After flashing home I run inside and yell.

"HESTIA I GOT HIM AND IT'S NOT GOOD!" my voice cracking.

As soon as the last word escaped my mouth, she came into the room and gasped at the sight of him.

I don't blame her either. Blood was continuously oozing out of his head onto my shirt and my healing instincts took over as her eyes glowed motherly and dangerous and I knew what I had to do.

I set him on the table ( I know its unsanitary too bad :p) and ripped his shirt off, letting my hands glow and slowly his chest wounds wrapped back together and closed nicely. I then moved my hands to his heart and head to heal his injuries there.

While I was healing him, Hestia came over to the table with her hands glowing red like fire and chanted something before placing her hands on his forehead.

I tilt my head in confusion, but I know that she is not hurting him so I shrug it off.

It clicked in my head on what she was doing and I don't blame her.

She was blessing him with fire powers so that she can heal him with fire.

_You know I'll do that too. _

I raise my hand up to his forehead once Hestia was done and chanted in the Ancient Greek Language and blessed him with some of my powers like healing and archery. Lots of healing powers though, just to be safeJ.

He suddenly glows white for a few seconds before it fades and that makes me confused but I brush it off.

ANYWAY, after a few more minutes of healing him, his eyes begin to open so Hestia backs up and so do I, not wanting to scare him too much.

He looks around and tilts his head in confusion then realization flashes through his eyes and he points at me.

"YOU CAME!" he yells and smiles.

I chuckle and nod.

"I told ya I would."

Percy's POV

"I told ya I would" he chuckles.

I smile at him. A real smile, one I haven't had since forever.

"So where am I exactly?" I ask him, while looking around at my surroundings.

"You're at my house. It's only next door, but Gabe won't know that." he responds while winking and putting a finger to his lips, signaling to keep quiet about it, which makes me happy.

I nod my head and look over and just notice the lady, who is leaning against the wall to my left.

" Hello miss, who are you?" I ask as politely as possible.

She smiles at me and walks up, making me nervous, but her presence calms me down for some unknown reason.

" my name is Hestia and I mean you no harm my poor boy. You have been through too much for someone as small as yourself." Her face contorts to fury, but I feel it not directed towards me.

Even so I start to panic and she seems to see it in my eyes as the fury calms down some.

" well now that you are safe and away from him, my nephew and I would like for you to go to a Camp." She begins to tell me.

"What type of camp, miss?" I ask in confusion, thinking she was talking about a kind of summer camp.

"A type of camp, for people who have a similar life to yours, Percy. A life that no one should have to endure Tell me boy, have you ever done something that you thought was impossible? (I got that from Harry Potter)."

I think of all the times that dad tried to plunge my face in the toilet or drown me in the ocean or bathtub, with me coming out dry and being a natural swimmer.

I look up at Hestia in wonder to how she knew.

She smiles at the realization in my eyes.

"I thought so, boy. Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" she asks me randomly. At least I think it's at random.

Until I see the seriousness in her eyes.

I nod my head in response, remembering the many Latin classes that I was forced into by my mother's will.

"well boy your real father is one of the Gods that you learned about." She begins, " I think that you, being as smart as you are, can figure out which god you are the son of." She says seriously and warmly at the same time.

Suddenly I get an idea.

"P-Poseidon?" I say shakily and picture what I know him as.

She nods and smiles. Then frowns.

"Now, sweetheart, how long ago did your mommy leave?" she asks me gently. " I have to inform him."

I sniff, feeling the memories pass through my head.

Yes I remember her, slightly. I remember seeing a women's face smiling and crying when I was born. I think that was my mother.

"A-a few minutes after I was born." I continued to cry silently as tears came down my face, remembering the warmth the beautiful woman that brought me into the world had with her.

"That long ago….. Umm how old are you and what's your name boy?" she asks me warmly.

I look up at her then look over at the teen. Then back at Hestia. "I am Perseus Ugliano Jackson." I said, taking my mom's maiden name as I was to be called, before dad Gabe told me it was really Ugliano(sp?). " I am 12 years old to answer you first question." I told her.

She nods and says,

"Now, about that camp. I think the only way for you to be safe without breaking any laws would be for you to live there. I am not saying you have to live there forever. Just until you can live in the real world and until the other Olympians do not want to kill you. Hmmmmm. I guess you should go now." She said. That last part was said quietly though as if she didn't want me to hear it.

_Well I did anyway_

Hestia if you do want me to go now, can you tell me who your nephew is?" I ask nicely.

She facepalms.

"this is my nephew Apollo. And he is your cousin as well, since he is Zeus's son. " she tells me, " now, as you know Greek Mythology, you know what our domains are, correct?" she asks me.

I nod.

"Good so I don't have to explain. However, when you get claimed in front of the whole camp, pretend you don't know who your father is. And when the claim mark appears don't be surprised if you see more than one symbol." She says then winks.

I nod my head slightly confused before she takes my hand and we teleport to a wooded area.

When we landed, I immediately started to look around to see where we were. Apparently the camp is ahead because there is a large arch with some Greek letters on it. I think it means Camp Half-Blood.

Weird name I know.

I'm telling the truth though.

"Well, here we are Perseus. I will check up on you every so often to make sure you are okay here. Pray to me if you need my help, and I will do the best I can to answer." She told me while smiling.

I smile a very faint real smile then as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Ok, Hestia, I will. See you soon I hope" I say quietly, before hugging her and turning around, walking towards my new life.

_I hope this is better than Gabe's house. _

_Only one way to find out. _


	2. Prologue Part II

This is where the story becomes a lot more different from other chaos stories…. I mean the last part was also different, but there has been abused Percy stories before and I am pretty sure that there hasn't been a story that will mirror this from here on out although some parts might derive from other stories… as I have read too many stories to dedicate this story too if you find something in here that is too close to your story and you can PROVE it then by all means tell me and I'll read it …. Then change it if necessary… anyway, I am not going to explain y'all will just have to find out. :)

-ninja

Percy's POV ( 15 years old )

-About a week before the titan war –

Hey, it's me again. You know how last time I was all like 'this is going to be a whole lot better than Gabe's place.' And 'my life couldn't get any worse' ….

…

IT COULD, IN FACT, GET WORSE.

-clears throat-

Allow me to explain.

-flashback-

I walk up inside the camp to be met with a horse man looking straight at me. That made me nervous considering this means that he is judging me.

Instead of spouting insults he smiled at me. even I could tell it was forced.

Dang even 2 seconds in a new place and someone already hates me.

"Hey there, young camper. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, where children from all over the United States come to train to survive. All kids, in which are like you in more ways then one. Some people might say that we are family. Those people are correct. Now, come with me." he tells me then gestures for me to follow.

I follow the man warily considering he could just be pretending to be nice and might hit me as soon as we get into a secluded area.

As we are walking there, all of the campers stop and stare. They narrow their eyes at me, making it seem like they are looking into my very soul.

We get to the biggest house thing in the area and he stops and opens the door for me, trying to be nice I suppose.

I thank him by nodding slightly then walked inside nervously, not knowing what to expect.

The door closed behind me with a thud as the horse man walked in, probably closed by him. He walked over to the ping pong table so I follow him. Over by the table was a really pudgy guy with a vine wrapped around his leg and a purple dress thing on.  
The horse man caught me staring and he cleared his throat.

"It's rude to stare, dear child. This here is Mr. D. and I am Chiron. I'm sure that you know at least some Greek Mythology correct?" he says in a way where I can tell it is forced kindness.

I nod my head, not wanting to disappoint him.

'I mean I know some Greek mythology, but not everything there is to know. All I know is that there are the twelve Olympians and some minor gods. Aphrodite is the eldest one and I don't know who the youngest is. I've heard of Chiron and Charon and of some monsters. That's about it though.'

I told Chiron this and he looks at me like he is disappointed in me. I kind of get why though. I mean a child of a god or goddess should know the origins of the Gods and yet I know none, just names.

He smiles at me after about a minute like the disappointment look didn't just happen and goes back to what he was going on and on about.

"So boy what is your name… I didn't catch it earlier." He asked.

'That's because I never told you yet' I thought while mentally scowling.

" Perseus Jackson sir." I tell him emotionlessly. Well as emotionless as I can, being a kid and all.

"hmm ok and do you know your godly parent?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I look towards the ground and ask Aunt Hestia,

'Auntie can I tell Chiron who my real father is or do I lie and say my dad is Gabe and an unknown mother and that I'm adopted hence the last name?'

'You can tell him young one and if he hits you again I'm sending him back to his father… ahem anyway tell him sweetie, he should accept you'

'Thanks Auntie'

I hear her nod ( I know it's weird just go with it) and I tune back into the cruel truth of reality when I see Chiron staring at me still.

I look up back up at him.

"Poseidon" I say with my emotionless mask that I still had on.

Luckily for me I was prepared for what happened next.

Chiron, not liking that answer, glared murderously at me and looked about ready to punish me to no tomorrow, however, Apollo appeared and stood in front of me.

"You leave him be Chiron" his voice boomed, making me glad to be the one who he is protecting.

"But, Lord Apollo. He is Poseidon's spawn! He broke his oath. This child should've never been born!" Chiron pleaded to Apollo, wanting him to take his side instead of mine.

"SILENCE!" Chiron nervously stood down as Apollo raised his voice more. " You do not know what this poor kid has been through because of his tragic past, yet you judge him on his godly parent. You do not have the right to judge on parentage, Chiron, considering yours is more dangerous to keep around. You are to treat this child as your own and if I find out that you have abused him in any way, shape or form, there WILL be consequences. You Understand pony?" Apollo ranted with a glare as he spat out the last word.

Chiron gulped and nodded vigorously.  
"Good" Apollo said steely then turned to me. Once his eyes landed on me, his facial features soften then he grabs me in for a hug, which I accepted. I figured out I love hugs. Especially from Apollo. I feel loved by someone. Which, of course, is a first for me.

After about a minute of hugging him, he whispered some words of condolence in my ear then broke the hug and smiled brightly at me.

So much so that it almost blinded me.

I survived though; as you can tell, and smiled a slight real smile myself, which surprises me.

I NEVER REAL SMILE.

OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING.

Jk, but siriusly (Sirius Black anyone? XD) it's THAT rare.

ANYWAY, after that all transpired, he winked at me and then left by godly transport.

Meaning he disappeared in a big flash of pure white light.

To me its called

Godly Flashlight Powers.

Cool right?

-clears throat- sorry. anyway, after he left, Chiron, now nervous, tells me.

"well now, after what just happened I guess that you are allowed in cabin 3. It might get lonely in there though, kid. There isn't another son of the sea god around anymore, that I know of." With that he gave me my cabin key and ushered me out the door. After that, the camp kids and councilors that I saw, all glared at me and started to whisper things to me, which I learned is a VERY bad thing…

Oh well.

I walked around to get familiar with the camp that I will be living in for the how ever long I stay.

-End of flashback-

That's how it went.

Hated from the very start and that's not even the worst of it.

You know how Chiron said that I was the only son of the sea god that he knew of.

I don't know if he knew this or not, but I have a feeling he did and just didn't tell me because he so obviously hates me.

I have a freaking sister.

Yeah you heard me right.

A freaking little sister, who is around Nico's age (NO THIS IS NOT PERCY'S SISTER AND NICO LOVE). Her name is Lily, and she is the cutest thing ever in my book. The good news is that she loves me like a bro-sis relationship should be.

No bad news about that for now about her. She doesn't love anyone yet and stands up for me, which she shouldn't, but does anyway.

Good news also.

More of the gods love me now or at least don't hate me: Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, and hopefully Poseidon.

I really don't know if my 'dad' loves me or hates me. I haven't heard from him. I mean yeah he has claimed me… but he wasn't the only one apparently.

I think claiming has those symbols too.

Oh never mind, I have bad news about Lily.

I don't know her last name.

She refuses to tell anyone, like she is scared of a reaction or something.

She'll tell us when she is ready I suppose.

So yeah, life here is ok in a sense. The times when I did get beat up; let's just say that I'm glad that I was claimed. OH I didn't get to tell you guys about the claiming. Stupid ADHD ( A/N: I have it too!).

It was really weird.

-Small flashback-

It was the week after I had arrived. Everyone else was sitting and chatting with their siblings and half-siblings, while I am here by myself at the Poseidon table.

You see, even if I wasn't claimed, since I knew my godly parent, they let me sit here. And if I was claimed by someone else instead, then I would be fed to the harpies for lying.

So yeah, I am kind of hoping, praying, and sacrificing to him and Hestia that he claims me. And I've been telling Hestia everything that has been happening.

She was not pleased. However, she liked that Apollo yelled at Chiron.

So right before the campfire was about to end that night, the fire flared up so its bright orangeness became darker, almost red. And its height raised a couple of feet and the best part is:

It happened when I sat down.

Therefore, I got the most murderous looking glares ever and even better scared looks from the younger campers. Damn it I scared them.

I look down in shame even though I did nothing bad, they apparently thought I did.

Then the stopped glaring and everyone's face contorted with fear and worry. That made me panic and so I looked behind me, thinking that they actually cared a little.

I was waaaaaay off.

Some nice kid pointed directly above my head and what I saw was interesting.

A two way claim.

An arrow and trident were on my head, but weirdly enough, I felt something itchy and painful on my back and a little hot.  
I bring my hand up to my face to see and what I see scares me worse than when I was with Gabe.

I was on fire.

Literally.

My hand was completely engulfed in flames. And I somehow had a whitish glow to my skin as well.

Pushing the thought of the whitish glow aside, the claiming means that three gods have acknowledged me.

The fire and Arrow were Hestia and Apollo obviously and the trident was Poseidon.

Ha dad did claim me! yay! No harpies!

-End of small flashback-

Soo ya, that's how I was claimed and still alive today, although I don't know if I will be for long.

You see, there is a war in about a week. How I know that is simple really.

The titans are already on their way to Olympus.

In fact, I'm telling you thing as I am currently taking a break from training constantly.

Not fun.

Especially when you are me and no one wants to train with me. Even this one girl named Annabeth… I think I mentioned her in the flashback… ehh well if I didn't im sorry.

Kinda.

Annabeth is constantly glaring at me.

I think it's because I brought Thalia, her childhood friend, back to life from being a tree a couple years ago.

Don't ask me why, I don't understand the wonders of a girl's brain. I'm sorry if you don't know what they look like. Annabeth always glares at me so I try to avoid her and Thalia joined the Hunters so I barely see her, oh and she's on Annabeth's side as far as I know.

Anyway, so that's how it is. At least I haven't been abused a lot.

Oh? You thought after the Apollo incident, I was safe? Heh not even close.

While it's true that I can't be punished by Chiron, Apollo never said anything about the campers. Or Mr. D.

Mr. D. doesn't abuse me though. He just keeps calling me Peter Johnson. I'm used to that by now though.

The campers take advantage of it though. They drag me to the forest or their cabins (since its with their permission I was allowed in) to beat me up until I could no longer stand, in which case they would drag me outside and throw me at my cabin. Sometimes literally.

No matter which cabin it was, it all seemed it couldn't get any worse, then something else happens to prove me wrong.  
The fates hate me I assume.

Oh shit … here comes Clarisse, and she's the worst …. And she brought some Hephaestus' kids…. Great….

Whelp if I make it, I'll see you peoples soon. 


	3. Chapter I: (The Suicidal)

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 20.4pt;"span style="font-family: 'Georgia',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma; color: #333333;"Thanks to all the people who are saying that this story is amazing and all the people who are reading this in general... I did not expect this story to be a big hit. Even more so than my Artemis story…br / br / WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS TRIGGERS IN IT… DO NOT READ IF IT WILL MAKE U DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO URSELF... PLEASE …br / br / …I am so sorry if some of the information is wrong… I have only got to the House of Hades and just started reading it… I'll try to look up some stuff to make as accurate as possible to not upset anyone. Sorry if some of this seems out of order… like I said before, I have ADHD like our fellow demigods… and no I don't take meds for it :D so enjoy the randomness! I hope that I am close to Percy's / br / Here is a song to help get rid of ur demons~ /spana href=" watch?v=XULwY0rvQUk" target="_blank"span style="font-family: Georgia, serif; color: #0055aa;" watch?v=XULwY0rv.../span/aspan style="font-family: 'Georgia',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: Tahoma; color: #333333;"br / br / -ninjabr / br / strongPercy's POV (about 18 or 19 years old)/strongbr / br / em-The day after the Giant War ended-/embr / br / I can't believe / br / We / br / We won the most difficult battle of the / br / Most of us are still / br / All of the seven are / br / The camp is not completely ruined, which is always a / br / The only couple people at camp who actually started to tolerate me in camp was Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood (kinda), and surprisingly Annabeth, Clarisse, Leo, and / br / I know I / br / Clarisse was the worst one at camp the last / br / She got better after the Titan War. Something about my loyalty to Silena and Beckendorf (sp?).br / br / So now I am like her little brother that she is very protective of. Kind of like she was with / br / Annabeth and I have gotten better. She apparently wanted me only AFTER I was forced to save her butt in Tartarus and constantly. So now she has it in her head that I like her in a romantic or sexual / br / Which I don' / br / Just because she is nice to me now, does not mean I forgive her. br / br / At least she doesn't beat me up anymore and now since she is senior counselor for the Athena Cabin, that cabin can't take me into their cabin to beat me same with the Ares / br / However, with me, there is always trouble or something / br / Lily got killed by mother earth / br / Yeah that's right Gaea killed / br / She killed her right in front of / br / After she did that, I killed Gaea without any help, angry that the only family that was at least a little bit like me was gone. Tyson works underwater; dad doesn't come to see me nor acknowledges me. Triton hates / br / It makes me wonder why I was even brought here. I mean I know that I had to be trained, but after the two wars I am still stuck at this / br / Yeah neither Hestia nor Apollo has come to get me / br / I would even be happy to go with Artemis or / br / And that says / br / Anyway, back to my sister. Well half-sister. I / br / Like I said before, she had been acting too / br / It hurts to think that she didn't trust me with her secrets when she knew most of / br / The only thing I didn't get to tell her is the fact that Hestia and Apollo are practically my first family that treats me with / br / Which is something that I / br / Lily will never know about my home life, which is something that I don't like to share to / br / I was only able to be a big brother to her for a couple of years. That is what hurts me the / br / No scratch / br / What hurts the most is the fact that I let Gaea kill her. I couldn't stop it from happening. I couldn't protect my own sister. I'm a failure as a big brother. Why did I have to have a younger sibling? That only doomed the child to a life full of monsters and a mistake of a / br / I was and still am too dam weak to handle having a younger sibling or child around me; too dangerous. The only friends that I have are / br / Grover is with the nymphs around America, helping the / br / Thalia is with the / br / The Romans are at their camp in / br / Lily is not here / br / Clarisse is gods know / br / Probably sharpening her spear, not wanting to spend time with the weakling any more than she has / br / Did I forget to mention that she came to like Lily as well, despite not knowing her last name? Well she / br / So now she has been avoiding me since yesterday. Which isn't thaaaat bad, until I start to think (which is dangerous) about everything and anything that has happened to me ever and the possible reasons why she is mad and why the fates hate / br / Okay on to what is currently / br / While I was talking and you were all listening (thank you), I was and still am in my cabin, on my bed while facing the / br / The rest of the cabin is vacant for reasons that I have already said I / br / A banging noise takes me out of my trance and I look towards the / br / "Perseus Achilles Jackson I know you're in there, stop crying like a baby and get your ass out here!" a voice yells. A voice that makes me / br / / br / Yeah, he is still mean to me. I don't blame him really. Who would want to love a big three kid who always lures trouble everywhere that he goes, like it has a tracking device on him or / br / Anyway, I groan at the banging, as my ever-growing headache gets / br / "Coming, sir." I tell him loudly so that he will hear it through the door, then wince and mutter to myself about being too loud / br / I make myself presentable and wipe my tear tracks out of my eyes and change my clothes. It takes about five minutes before I think I look all right, and then I walk over to the cabin door and open / br / When I do, I see Chiron standing there with a scowl and his eyes show annoyance. That's not surprising though. He opens he mouth and begins to tell me something. br / br / "You missed breakfast and Lord Apollo is coming for his monthly visit, if you don't hide your hideous skin before he comes, and he notices, well let's just say that you will have plenty of time in your bed." He says as threateningly as a horse man can / br / I mentally smile as he says that Apollo is coming. Of course all the while maintaining my best stoic face I can muster (which is extremely hard).br / br / Then I look down at my so called 'hideous skin'br / br / It's littered with bruises and scratches as well as big cuts from the / br / Well the fresh ones anyway. I mean I have the ones from the two / br / I think the hideous skin he says I have is really just a sign of weakness that my body couldn't handle / br / Oh and don't misinterpret his words…. As they can have many different meanings that you all will learn in the future as I don't feel like telling you guys about it yet. br / br / To get ready for Apollo, I put waterproof concealer (Aphrodite cabin, Selena took pity on me, so now the whole cabin is (besides drew)) on my bruises and covered up the cuts with / br / What baffles me is the fact that Chiron forgot that Apollo is the god of truth… so wouldn't he be able to detect a lie?br / br / Ahh well, I guess that's a good thing for / br / I take a deep breath and walk over to the cabin door again and open it , beginning to walk out when I get glomped to the / br / By a big flash of yellow, and immediately know who it / br / / br / "A-Apollo –gasp- c-cant b-breathe –cough-" I manage to croak out, because he is heavy in this form of his ( his 20 year old form).br / br / His face falls to concern and he get off of me immediately, only to pick me up so that I am standing, and then hug / br / "Hey Perce, I'm glad you're alright, but what's with the clothes? Its like 90 out here… aren't you hot?" he asks me bewildered that I could be in a hoodie with this / br / I shrug and / br / " I just felt like wearing a hoodie." I partially lie. Not a complete lie so that he can't detect it so / br / It doesn't / br / His eyes narrow at / br / "Perceus, answer truthfully." He warns, but I stay silent and look at the ground before looking back up with a smile on my / "It's cold in my cabin. And besides I didn't want to come out here shirtless, and I am sure that it would be against camp rules to do so." I reply with no hesitation as its true. It IS cold in my cabin as it is the water cabin, and I was just shirtless, because I was in bed and doing something Apollo wouldn't approve of because it would mark me as / br / He continues to narrow his eyes at me for a minute then they soften and he slings his arm around my shoulder and smiles at / br / "Ok Perce, I believe ya, remember, what I said when we first met. It still counts.  
Even now… now let's go to the dinning pavilion, I heard that you missed breakfast and I wouldn't want you to starve to death,"br / br / At that I smile a plastered smile at him, thinking,br / br / Oh great I'm gunna get force fed again… and I can't do anything to get rid of the food. I'm gunna gain weight. The rumors will start over again if people saw me eat as much as he stuffed down my throat last time he lied, saying how malnourished I / br / I snapped back to reality as a hand snapped in front of my face and I saw his concerned lookbr / br / " Sorry about that Apollo, I just had a flashback." I told him. I could see the disbelief in his eyes, he didn't question me, which I am glad / br / He continues to drag me over to the dining pavilion and throws me on a seat and motions me to stay / br / After about like five minutes, he flashes back with aunt / br / The moment I see her, I run up to her and hug her. She smiles warmly at me, returns the hug, and whispers in my ear,br / br / " I know what happened while I was gone, Percy. I forgive you, miss you and always will love you, my champion." Then she kisses my forehead like a mother would do to her child. This gesture makes me smile a slight real / br / The first one I have done in / br / emThe one thing that concerned me is that she knows what happened… /embr / br / emDoes that mean she knows that I harm myself? /embr / br / emOr is it the fact that I hide my abuse scars. /embr / br / emOr it could be that I starve myself./embr / br / emIt could mean many different things./embr / br / I was brought back again by the smell of food and find that Aunt Hestia has conjured up my favorite / br / Blue pancakes with a side of blue cookies and blue / br / (A/N:I know you PJO fans are wondering how he knew about blue food if Sally is not in the picture… lets just say it's a secret for now hehehe. Don't hate me! Although, I'll understand if y'all do).br / br / Yes, I have a favorite meal. Well, I used to , before I stopped eating unless I knew I would die soon without it, during which I would eat just enough to keep me going for another week or / br / Anyway, I start eating the food, slowly of course, with both of them sitting down on either side of / br / emTo make up for this food, I'll just not eat for a couple weeks./embr / br / With that in mind, I eat all the food slowly, so I can fit it all into my stomach, which is no bottomless pit… quite the contrary / br / When I finish eating, a crowd is already gathered around the pavilion in wonder. Probably wondering why I am out of my cabin willingly and with two gods nonetheless. Also, probably about to beat me up, before they saw the / br / I ignore them and start to talk with Hestia and Apollo again, causing gasps to be heard. Yeah I might be talking all casual-like and people don't normally do that as I found out a couple years / br / "So Perce, care to tell us why ur so tense now?" Apollo asked me quietly enough so just us three heard / br / I / br / He / br / He noticed that when I saw the crowd, I grew tense in slight fear about what I would be dealing with after they both / br / emDam/embr / br / "w-well they're all staring at me Apollo…" I tell him even / br / He smiles warmly and says,br / br / "that's because they're jealous Perce, they know that we are looking after you, and givin ya emprotection./em I flinch inwardly as he puts emphasis on the last / br / em… does he know too?!/embr / br / emHow obvious am i?/embr / br / I give him my best confused / br / "Protection from what?"br / br / "From their questions and from Chiron of course." At that I fake a smile at him, remembering the first encounter with the centaur and how he handled / br / Nodding, I look down then memories start to flood me and my wrists start to / br / emShit! I can't tame this while they're both here. Hmmm. /embr / br / " Apollo, I need to go to the bathroom… I'll be right back." He nods and Hestia looks at me with a look of / br / I plaster a smile onto my face and walk over to the bathrooms, feeling my jeans pocket for my trusty pain / br / I feel it in there so I casually slip into the boys bathroom and into one of the stalls, making sure to lock it, and take my jacket / br / emThankfully no one is in here. /embr / br / The memories are now flooding my head, from gabe's abuse, mom, lilys death, campers abuse, Chirons words, so much / br / / br / / br / / br / / br / It was all coming back to me at / br / em'Poseidon's mistake'/embr / br / em'You should get disowned' /embr / br / em'It's your fault Lily died!' /embr / br / em'Sally died because of you'/embr / br / em'You should've never been born'/embr / br / em'You killed Silena'/embr / br / em'You should just die' /embr / br / em'You should've gone in Lily's place' /embr / br / em'Mistake'/embr / br / em'Worthless' /embr / br / em'Failure' /embr / br / Halfway through that list of thoughts, a single tear made its way down my face, then another. Pretty soon I was full on sobbing without / br / Then about a minute after that started I felt like I had to have some relief. I know it can't be fatal right now because then the two gods waiting for me will get / br / The last tear slid down my face as I bring out the pain reliever that I / br / A glass shard from my / br / I slid the glass across my wrist gently, so I don't cut too deep. This still causes a red, bleeding line of relief to appear on / br / While I do this, I am also leaning against the stall wall, while holding my wrist above the toilet so I don't drip onto the / br / After about three more cuts, I stop and do the same to my other arm. That's when I stop because any more would be costly, making me in a 'high' like state that I really want but can't have or else they will / br / So in order to stop the bleeding, I press toilet paper onto my arms and apply pressure, and then once they seem clotted, I carefully take it off and pull my jacket back / br / Once I look presentable, I flush the toilet to get rid of the blood, then I actually go to the bathroom so that they can't say I didn't and Apollo doesn't get alerted that I / br / Then I walk out of the stall, after it's unlocked of course, and wash my hand, then walk out the bathroom and to the dining pavilion where the others / br / I sit at the table again and all three of us start up a conversation again, like I never / br / Before we know it, it's been like 3 hours and they have to go in another 60 / br / We make our way to my cabin to talk more there with some privacy. Once all three of us are in there I body slam my bunk, taking in its / br / At this both of the gods laugh and sit on the other bed that's right next to / br / I look at the clock after what I thought was a few minutes and it was blurry and I could make out that they only had like ten minutes left before they had to / br / " why am I still here Aunt Hestia? I thought you said that if I am wither not needed or something else that I forgot." I whine at / Hestia warmly laughs at me then / br / "Well Perce, we still find that you need to stay here for a litt- Percy.. Are you ok? You're pale." She mumbles the last bit then walks up to me and puts her hand to my forehead and immediately yanks it back, her hand getting burnt a little by the / br / "I'm fine Aunt, just dehydrated maybe." She nods ans gives me some water from the cabin spring, which has healing powers, and I feel somewhat better, but am still / br / I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out and the last thing I see is blood coming out of my jacket and Hestia and Apollo yelling at me with worry, before blackness takes over/span/p 


End file.
